


Whose Fault Is it Anyway?

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 702, 702 sorta coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: In the aftermath of helping Harry Langford save the world, emotions bubble over once the guys get back to Oahu.





	Whose Fault Is it Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the muse is feeling rather sappy lately. This sorta coda for 702 was started in late 2017. I'm finally getting around to finishing it. It starts mid conversation and takes place after the guys return from London. There's nary a chip to be found... I figure I'll fill the time until S9 premieres with sappy McDanno. I hope you enjoy.

 

"None of it was your fault, Steven."

 

Still getting only the wall of silence from his partner, he kept talking.

 

"If we're splitting hairs, you could say part of this is my fault."

 

Steve at least looked at Danny now, mouth half open in disgust.

 

"I mean, I chose to land the plane on the beach. If I had ditched in the water, you'd be dead. So this is all my fault. You being here, aggravated and impatient. Because forget my liver. The others were right behind me, and one of them could very well have been a match. But that was still partially my fault too, so we can add that to the list if you want."

 

Steve was now obviously fighting the urge to respond. Maybe he couldn't express what he was feeling. He was definitely conflicted and guilt ridden and angry and concerned and a thousand other things.

 

"No." Danny drew out the word, watering eyes catching the light of the muted TV. "It's not your fault. I landed the plane on the beach."

 

They stared at one another for a few seconds.  One clearly glaring to cover his feelings and the other boldly showing them. Letting tears fall as they may leaving trails down his cheeks. Not hiding.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't ask for your consent. I'm sorry I couldn't discuss my asinine plan. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how fucking scared I was. Yet I was somehow clear headed enough to disregard the advice of the very people trained to help me land that plane. No I ignored their commands and -"

 

"You landed on the beach." There was absolutely no emotion in what Steve said. It sounded like generic sounds tossed out of order. They made no sense when he said them. Danny thought for a second he was hearing gibberish and then his brain came on line and deciphered the sterile words strung together to make the explosive sentence. "You were told to ditch, and you with your stubborn head, ignored those commands."

 

"So it's my fault you have to take those meds. My fault you can't swim a 1000 miles a day. My fault you can't drink. My fault -"

 

Danny was cut off by a fist to his face. His head snapped back and he practically fell off the couch. 

 

"Shit, I guess I deserved that." After catching his balance, Danny put a hand to his jaw, eyes closed, giggling. "Since I saved your life and all."

 

"Danny..." Steve was horrified and he stood quickly.  "I'm-"

 

"No, that's it. I need.  A break. I'll see you when I see you." Danny grabbed his keys from the coffee table.

 

"Please don't leave me, Danny." 

 

"What?"  Danny turned around.  "Repeat that."

 

Steve ducked his head, lowering his voice a little. "Don't leave."

 

"Now you sound like Charlie pouting." Danny chuckled before sobering. "You said don't leave _me_. Who said I was leaving _you_? Steve, where do you think I'm going? Because I'm going home. I'll pick you up in the morning, babe. I'm done for tonight. _For tonight_. That's it."

 

"But you-  I hit you."

 

"That's how I know we need a break."

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Eyes pleading now and as he slumped back to where he'd been sitting.

 

"It's okay. I get it."  Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "We just spent entirely too much time together crammed into a tin can with a hundred other people. Sucks we couldn't use Harry's jet again. I mean, we did just save the world. We even have shiny medals to prove it."

 

Almost frantic, yet still so stoically Steve-like, he blurted. "It's not your fault. None of this. It's my fault that op went sideways. I should have known...I should have planned."

 

This time Danny thought he might drown in the obvious sadness in Steve's words.

 

"It's not your fault, Steve. You were on the wrong side of the plane. That's it. What were you gonna do, huh? Bulletproof the plane?"

 

"Well, then, it's not your fault you saved my life."

 

"Uh, that doesn't make sense. Of course it's my fault I saved your life. I saved your life. By doing so, I assumed said fault."

 

"Assumed said fault? What does that even mean, Danny?"

 

With a big eye roll and a sigh, Danny sat on the couch again. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. And he loved it.

 

"It means I would do anything for you. Okay? I couldn't let you die. Call me stubborn or crazy. You're my best friend and if I have the chance to keep you on this side of the living...."

 

Danny didn't finish the thought, so Steve went on a tangent of his own.

 

"What Harry did, I get it."

 

"Yea revenge has a certain appeal. But it only goes so far before you get hurt, too." Danny stretched and slipped off his shoes.

 

"If you were dead." Steve became very calm again. Almost blank like he was steeling himself for an eventuality. "If I knew for sure that you were dead, I'd sacrifice myself to take down the enemy."

 

Hand up, Danny's face flushed with anger. "If I were dead? If I were dead, you'd kill yourself. What? You couldn't live without me?"

 

Steve shrugged and nudged Danny with his foot. "What can I say?"

 

"Now, I know in some places that is a turn on, but right here on Oahu, in your living room, it's not even close. You expect me to keep living when something happens to you, but -"

 

"You have the kids, Danny." Steve was insulted that Danny didn't see his point. "You have to be here for -"

 

"No, just no." Danny kicked Steve's leg away from his. "I'm done with this conversation."

 

Danny left the couch, padding slowly to the kitchen. Still stiff from missing a physical therapy session because of their latest escapades.

 

"Danny, I'm sorry." Steve called after him, but didn't follow. He leaned against the couch, arms spread out along its spine. Head tilted to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

 

After a few minutes of rattling and cursing from the kitchen, Danny reappeared with two mugs.

 

"Here, drink this." He shoved one of the steaming cups at his partner.

 

Steve glared while accepting the offering. "You really are pushy, you know that?"

 

"Me pushy? You're the control freak."

 

"So we're circling back to that?"

 

"Why not? Let's play our greatest hits."

 

"What if I'm done with that?"

 

Danny eased himself back to his spot on the couch, wary of his hot beverage. He nodded but didn't look at Steve. Thinking for a moment before acknowledging what his best friend was saying. What he hoped he meant.

 

"You wanna start something new, huh?" Danny felt so sappy and silly.

 

"Maybe. What's wrong with that?"

 

"Nothing. No thing at all." Danny sipped his tea loudly before setting it down.

 

They both cracked the best grins. All the seriousness leaked out of the moment. Until Danny winced and rubbed his jaw.

 

"God, Danny, I'm sorry."

 

"Ask me if it hurts, and I return the favor."

 

"I really am sorry." Steve slid closer. "I'm just - dealing with -"

 

"My liver's hard to handle, right? Too many emotions?"

 

Steve laughed.

 

"Just think, now you've got  my DNA floating around in there."  Danny waved at Steve. To which Steve responded by grabbing his partner's hand and tugging him closer. "Uh, Steven?"

 

Steve dropped Danny's hand but didn't  move away. Instead, he hesitantly touched Danny's jaw. "You're the last person I ever want to hurt."

 

"I know." Danny's voice was soft. "It's okay. Doesn't hurt much."

 

"Liar." Steve set his mug beside Danny's with a clink of ceramic.

 

"Okay, you got me." Danny smiled as he sighed.

 

"I hope so."

 

They didn't move for a breath or two, until Steve slid his hand to Danny's neck, fingers digging into tense muscle. Shivering, Danny closed his eyes and didn't see the kiss coming, but he felt the shift and let himself be carried away. A simple press of friendly lips led swiftly to open mouths and tongues exploring.

 

When it was over, each man looked at the other like they'd just learned the secret to life.

 

"I kinda like this new game. Especially if it includes kissing." Danny pulled away slightly.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Kinda?"

 

"Hey, we gotta work on it, babe."

 

"Alright." Steve nodded smugly, licking his lips. "I can do that."

 

And he swooped in for another kiss, which was promptly interrupted.

 

Steve's phone vibrated from the coffee table. One eye open, he twisted and strained to see the caller ID, not breaking contact with Danny.

 

"Shit, it's Alicia."

 

"You better answer. Could be the case." Danny grabbed Steve's wrist to check the time. "3 o'clock. It's practically morning for you, babe."

 

"Anybody ever tell you you're a funny guy?"

 

Both men straightened, hands lingering with fingers intertwined.

 

Then Steve answered the call. His whole presence switching to business as he listened to Alicia.  Danny could barely make out words as he leaned in, but it was obvious what had happened.

 

The serial killer had struck again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ends kind of abruptly. It is what it is... I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
